


Trapped in Stone

by HPFandom_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe, Drama, M/M, Mpreg, Mystery, Romance, Suspense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-11-29
Updated: 2007-12-03
Packaged: 2018-09-29 23:41:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10147571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HPFandom_archivist/pseuds/HPFandom_archivist
Summary: An unmated Elfin Prince. A statue with a mysterious past. What do these two things have in common? A predetermined fate.





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> Note from SeparatriX, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [HP Fandom](http://fanlore.org/wiki/HP_Fandom_\(archive\)), which was closed for health and financial reasons. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [HP Fandom collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/hpfandom/profile).

Draco Malfoy, prince of the Elves, the guardian’s of the sacred flame of Draymor, was bored. No, he was more than bored. He had absolutely nothing to do. It was a dull spring day, even with it’s bright, cloudless blue sky and cheerfully shining sun. Everybody else in the kingdom, including his own mother and father, was outside enjoying the wonderful day. But not him. He wanted nothing to do with it. Eighteen and he still hadn’t found his mate. He had explored every single nook and cranny of the kingdom and even some of the neighboring ones, and still he hadn’t found them. 

Sighing, the flaxen haired youth stood and made his way out of his private chambers. He wandered a bit, not paying attention to where he was going, until he got to a part of the palace that he had never seen. It was an unused wing, one that hadn’t seen a living soul in more than, well, he couldn’t be too sure, but by the layers upon layer of dust and grim, he could be sure that is was a very, very long time. He explored a bit, his feet leaving behind marks in the filthy floor, but he didn’t mind. He finally found something that caught his attention.

He explored for hours, not noticing how long he had been there, or how much time had passed. As he neared the end of his exploration, he found a room that had it’s door ajar. Carefully, he pushed the aged wood open and walked into the room. It was grand, or would have been had it been kept up and in good shape. There was a large bed situated in the back of the room, larger than even his own, meaning that this could have been the room of someone of great import. He went over to the large bay windows and pulled open the moth eaten curtains, allowing sunlight to pour in. He was rather grateful that the windows seemed to be self cleaning, meaning they had knowledge of those magics even back then, when ever then was.

When he turned, his breath caught in this throat. How could he have missed that? It was the most exquisite piece of work he had ever seen. It was of a long forgotten Fae, the fair one’s that guarded the Earth and all her children. Those that had been wiped out more than aeon ago. The being it depicted, though, was far more beautiful and fragile than any painting or tapestry he had ever seen. The male, for it was clearly male for all the feminine features it had, had long, silky looking hair that fell far past his feet, pooling into a puddle. His eyes were large, and oh how Draco wished he knew what their color was. His nose was small and pert, fitting perfectly above pout-y rose petal lips. Delicately tapered ears peeked out from under his hair and hidden, just under the fringe of his bangs was the only imperfection he could find on this creatures lovely face. A lightening bolt shaped scar. His body was small and lithe, making him seem smaller than he actually was. Adorning the body that he wished to see were fanciful robes that draped around him liken to water.

Sighing wistfully, Draco snapped his fingers and a House-Elf appeared. It was unlike it’s fairer counterpart, such as the prince, but stood at about two feet, was green and had a squashed face and large green eyes. “Master Prince Draco is calling for Dobby, sir?” asked the House-Elf.

Draco sniffed, “Yes, I would like this statue moved to my room and this wing of the castle cleaned up for my use.”

The diminutive elf bowed so low that his squashed nose touched the ground and with a snap of his fingers, both he and the statue were gone from the stately room. Draco then left the room and went back to his own, intent on having a bath to clean the dust and dirt off his pale and flawless skin.

xXx

After his bath and a delectable dinner, Draco sat in his favorite chair in order to contemplate the Fae further. He hadn’t spoken to his mother or father of this piece of work, and he didn’t intend to. It was for his eyes only, if he could help it. Sighing, he sat back in the chair and looked it over again. He had a feeling, if this Fae were to still be alive, then this would be his mate, but the war between the Fae and the Scourge of the Underground made sure the Fae were gone. All that was left was the allies that had stood beside them, those that made sure that the Earth was protected from the darkness that threatened to over take them.

A yawn escaped passed his lips as he stood and went to his bed, ready for a full nights sleep. He cleared his mind and drifted off into the land of nod.

xXx

Moonlight shone through slightly parted curtains, illuminating the room that they protected. It drifted across plush carpet, intent on nothing and everything. As it continued it’s assent, it came upon one that had not walked it’s sister in many a year. The silver light swirled and caressed the being, filling it with life only it could bring. With what seemed to be a sigh, the being blinking, emerald slowly flooding previously blank eyes. It’s hair, starting from the roots, turned a deep, deep black with equally deep green highlights. Skin turned golden, as if the sun had taken the being it to it’s very arms and kissed every inch of it’s skin. The robes that surrounded the beings body shifted and swayed in an imaginary wind, as if begging to play. Then, when the moon reached it’s zenith, the being blinked, then opened full red lips and yawned, the sound carrying it’s way around the room, causing the only other person in the room to shift in his bed and mutter something in his sleep. 

Feeling playful, the being crept over to the person and peered down at him from under thick, black lashes. His breath hitched in his throat as he stared at what could on be, in his mind, the most perfect creature to walk this Earth since the days of the Gods. 

Knowing that he had very little time before the sun rose and he had to return to his slumber, he placed a hand on the other males cheek, feeling the warm, silky skin under it. He pulled away and went back to where he was standing. Gazing sadly at the glow of the morning sun, he took his place back up and went back to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Foggy grey eyes opened, squinting in the light of the morning sun. As he woke, something registered to one of his five senses. It was a smell. A particularly delectable smell. One that had never graced his presence in all of his eighteen years. It smelt of the Earth, honeysuckles and all things pure and good. Most of all, it smelled of the mate he was suppose to have. Bolting up, he looked around the room. The smell permeated it. He stood, clad only in his black silk sleep bottoms, and walked around, taking the path of the smell. It did not leave the room, but rather, it led to the statue that he had found the other night. That had him rather confounded. If his mate was here, why did the scent just disappear into thin air, why did it not lead out the door, or even the window.

He puzzled over it as he went about getting ready for the day. Soft, grey doe skin pants slid over and rested comfortably on toned and muscled thighs. A grey silk tunic flowed over a well muscled chest, settling itself around a tapered torso. A belt made of silver filigree was placed on slim hips and secured into place. Finally, he pulled on a pair of black knee high boots, carefully tailored to fit like a second skin and made of buck skin.

After running a comb though his hair, which fell to the small of his back, he pulled into a low tail and strode out of his room, intent on finding breakfast and figuring out just who was in his room. When he got to the living room, he greeted his mother with a kiss on the cheek and a nod to his father, “Good morning, Mother, Father. I trust you slept well.”

His mother nodded, “Very well. How was your evening? We did not see you outside.”

Narcissa was a beautiful woman, with long, thigh length hair that was styled in the most intricate of knots and decorated with semi-precious and precious gems. The dress that she wore were always the best and today’s was no exception. It was a pale blue, almost white, the clung to her willowy frame like a lover. The off-the-shoulder neckline accentuated her swan like neck and exposed the necklace that was nestled in the hallow of her throat. Pale blue eyes were framed by thick black lashes and under elegantly arched eyebrows.

“Yes, Draco, tell us, just where were you last night?” asked his father. 

Lucius was a proud man with shoulder length, pale blond hair and sharp grey eyes. He was dressed similarly to his son, only in different shades of green. 

“I was exploring an unused wing of the palace. It was rater interesting. I found the most exquisite statue of a Fae. It’s in my room, currently.”

That had peaked their interest. Anything about the Fae, text or otherwise, was something that all the of royal family was interested in. “Show it to us after breakfast, will you?” asked his mother after she took a sip of pomegranate juice mixed by the faerie queen herself.

Draco nodded and ate his breakfast in an unhurried fashion, aware of the fact that his parents were impatient to get going, even if they were hiding it well. He finished, and stood, walking back to his room. He got there and noticed that one of the house-elves must have opened his curtains and windows, because the room was flooded with sunlight and fresh air. Air that completely wiped the smell of his mate away. _That was just a cruel thing to do_ , thought Draco as he pouted ever so slightly. His mother was circling the statue, looking it over, fawning even. His father appraised it from a distance, casting a critical eye. Draco just stared at it, again, in silent admiration, wishing it were real. “Draco, darling, did you know that it doesn’t smell of stone at all. It’s more earthy with an undertone of magic. Powerful magic. It’s almost as if this statue was a person. But that can’t be possible. If it were then the spell would have been broken long ago. Nobody, no matter how powerful, could cast a spell that lasted aeons. They’d have to still be alive.”

Lucius hummed in agreement and moved closer. Both of his parents were experts in magic, having lived for well over three thousand years. They had had him when his father was crowned king nineteen years ago and needed an heir. They searched the magical signature for anything that they could use, but they didn't recognize anything. Lucius sighed, “We will have to study it later, I'm afraid. Your mother and I have a meeting with the council today about the upcoming festival. The Solar eclipse is coming up in a few days and we want to be prepared. You know as well as I do that if there is any mishap in the wards then we'll be attacked by the Dark Lords forces.”

Draco nodded in agreement and watched as his parents left his room. Sighing, he turned back to the statue and looked it over again. He noticed something slightly off in it's expression. Before, it was slightly fearful, like something had happened to cause it great distress, but, now, it was smiling softly. Slightly confused, he shrugged it off and left his room to go to the training hall. When he got there, he found that the captain of the guard, Ronald, was already there. Ron came from a large family of nine, five brothers, a sister and his mother and father, all of which having bright red or ginger hair and blue or brown eyes. He was the youngest son and there for always looked over in favor the his brothers and only sister. He only got recognition for the fact that he was a brilliant strategist and good with a sword.

When Draco walked onto the grounds, Ron turned and bowed to him, “Your highness.”

Draco rolled his eyes, “How long have we known each other, Ron? Since we were six. I think, by now, you can call me Draco.”

Ron grinned sheepishly, “Yeah, I know. But, come on, if I don't at least attempt you call you that, then Hermione would have my head.”

Hermione was Ron's mate and a stickler for rules. She was rather plain for an elf, though she did hold the same beauty they all did. Her hair was brown and slightly bushy and her eyes were brown also. She mostly spent her time in the library, reading, researching and translating. She was the palace scribe, or one of them, but, by far, she was the best. “I know, Ron. But I still give you permission to call me by my name. Now, are we going to spar, or what?”

The red head grinned and tossed the prince a sword. They spent the next few hours trading blows and having fun. By the time they stopped, both were shirtless, sweaty and had attracted a crowd. Of course, the crowd consisted of their friends, so it really didn't matter. “So this is where you've been. I thought we were suppose to meet up in the courtyard to go riding earlier.”

“Sorry, Blaise. Ron and I got too into it. Let me get cleaned up and we'll go.”

Blaise nodded and turned to wrap his arms around his mate. Neville was a plant mage who worked in the gardens, keeping them healthy and vibrant. Right now, though, he was on leave due to the fact that he was currently pregnant with their first child. Draco looked enviously at the group of people. They all had found their mates and he wasn't even close to finding his. Neville and Blaise, Pansy and Theo, Ron and Hermione. They all had each other. Shaking it off, he headed back to his room to bath and change. As soon as he walked into his room, all the tension and stress just seemed to disappear. It was then that he noticed that the plants that decorated it we thriving when before they were starting to wilt slightly. That flowers that sat in vase looked as though they had just been picked when they were put in there a week ago. His eyes narrowed. Something was going on and he was going to find out what, one way or another.

xXx

That, while he slept, moon light once again flooded the room, cloaking the statue in it's embrace. It came faster this time. Stone melted into flesh as the Fae came to life once again. The air seemed to hum with energy as the being moved. He looked around, smiling brightly as the plants reached for him. He went over and caressed their leaves and petals, talking to them. Feet padded softly as he walked over to the bed to stare down at the sleeping prince. He brushed some hair out of his face and placed a rose next him on the pillow. He went back to the spot he woke up in and sighed as the sun came up, freezing him back in place, waiting for night to come so he could wake again.


	3. Chapter 3

Draco sat on a garden bench, twirling the rose that he found by his head in his hand. He had no clue how it got there, but he was glad. The scent of his mate permeated the room, encircling his senses, driving him crazy. He examined every inch of his room, noting where his mate may of traveled, only to find that it led back to the statue, which seemed to have changed again. This time the expression was peaceful, with just a hint of longing.

Sighing, the prince looked up when he heard somebody walk up to him. “Good morning, Draco.”

The blond looked up to see Neville, “Morning, Neville. How are you doing?”

“Good, good,” he looked down at the rose in the royals hand and gasped, “Where did you get that?”

Draco looked confused, “It was on my pillow when I woke up. Why?”

Neville sat next to him, “Because it's extinct. It died out when the Fae's died out. It's said that the only reason they grew was due to the Fae's and their magic and that they can live, even after they were clipped off the stem, all due to their magic. The one that your holding is one that the, what I suppose they would have been, Royals grew. You can tell by the color. See?”

He pointed to the petals, “The petal color, near the sepal, are a kind of blood red, then, it fades to gold. Those were the colors of the... well, you know. You studied with us.”

Draco nodded, studying the rose again. Was it really all that rare? It didn't seem possible. But then again, odd things have been happening since he found that statue. He stood, “I'll see you later, Neville.”

“Ok,” the brown haired man stood also and headed deeper into the garden. Draco went back up to his room and to the statue again. “Are you really just a statue?”

He stared at it, staring hard, trying to see what was wrong, different. But nothing came to him, or happened. Sighing, he sat down and put his face in his hand, than ran them through his hair. “This is going to drive me crazy.”

A few hours later, his mother found him in the library, researching curses and long lasting spells. “Dragon, what's the matter? What are you doing? Usually, we have to drag you in here.”

“Ha, ha, you know very well that isn't true.”

“Yes, well, you know what I mean. What are you looking up?”

“Curses, how to break them, their duration. Things like that.”

“Are you still obsessing over that statue? Dragon, son, what is it about that thing that has go you so worked up? You haven't been to the temple in two days. You are the guardian of the Draymor's flame.”

“I know, mother,” he sighed and shifted some books to the side and pulled another one over, “I know. It's just, this,” he sighed again, “I found this on my pillow this morning. You tell me what you make of it. Neville already verified that it was real. And he should know.”

Handed the rose to his mother, who took it and looked it over. Gently, she set it on the table, “How did you get this?”

“I told you, I found it on my pillow this morning. And have you noticed anything odd in my room? I mean, all my plants are healthy again and thriving and the flowers in the vases continue to grow even after they were cut. Don't you find this just the slightest bit odd?”

Narcissa nodded, slowly, as if trying to take all of it in. “Yes, that does sound rather odd.”

“And it all started when I found that statue. The facial expressions even continue to change. Every morning, when I wake up, it's changed.”

The queen sighed, “I think you're looking to far into this, like you want it to be real. You want it to be you-”

He stood, abruptly, “No! I am not looking too far into this. If you don't believe me, then fine. But don't try to talk me out of this.”

He stood from his seat, and stalked from the library, heading for the temple. He got there and sat on one of the benches and inhaled the familiar incense, letting it sooth him. He sat there, oblivious to the passing time. He got shaken out of his daze someone tapped him gently on the shoulder. He looked up and noticed that it was Pansy, one of the priestess' and one of his friends. “Yes, Pansy?”

“Are you alright, Drake? You're acting kind of, well, not there.”

He sighed and looked away from the blond, “I'll let you know when I figure it out.”

He got up and went out to the gardens, heading for his own private one, the one located under his window. He wandered around, looking at all the different flora. Everything was bathed in an orange glow from the sunset. He was used to going to bed at sunset, but right now, he felt like staying up and looked at the night sky. He waited until the sunset completely and stared up at the sky, picking out the different constellations. 

xXx

In the room, the change happened faster then before. In less than a blink of an eye, stone turned to flesh and the Fae was awake again. He stretched and looking out, and turning sad when he saw that the bed was empty. He went to the window and looked out, taking in the view. It had been a while since he had seen the land. He didn't know how many years, but it couldn't have been that many. Could it?

The land outside the room sung to him. Telling him it's history, of the years past. Of what he had missed. Of what happened to his people. A choked sob escaped his lips. They were gone? He was the only one? His parents? His friends and family? All gone? He fell to the ground, tears streaming down his face. This wasn't happening. As he slept, everyone died? It wasn't fair! It just wasn't!

He stayed there for a little longer, letting his grief pour out before he noticed that the sun was rising and the man hadn't returned. He returned to the spot and went to sleep again, tears still wet on his face.


	4. Chapter 4

In the heart of Caer Serpens sat the Dark Lord. Having lived, essentially forever, he knew things that others didn't. Therefore, it came to a surprise to him that the one person who had the power to destroy him was awakening. He glowered at everybody in the room, daring them to speak, lest they incur his wrath. How could he awaken. The curse I put him under was to hold for eternity. 

The ruby eyed villain snarled silently, causing those around him to scatter. “Bane!”

A tall, muscular being strode over confidently. He was about 6'6” with charcoal colored skin, blazing orange eyes and skeletal wings. He was clad only in a pair of black leather trousers that clung to him like second skin. He knelt in front of the Demon Lord and lowered his head, “You called for me, my Lord?”

“Yes. Bane. I wish for you to scout out the Fae kingdom, see if there is anything... out of the ordinary.”

Bane sneered at the thought of the Fae's, “Of course, my Lord. It shall be down. Do you wish for me to bring others or to go my self?”

Voldemort sat, contemplating for a moment, “Take Morion and Krad with you.”

“As you wish, my Lord.”

Then, in a flash of flames, the demon disappeared.

~*~

Krad grimaced at the sight of the white marble palace that loomed over the distance. People were milling about the place, setting up for some kind of festival. A sneer settled over his face as Morion crouched next to him, identical ebony feathered wings laying flat on his back. Acid green eyes stared into acid green eyes, “Now, now, brother dear, no need to get all testy.”

Krad just flipped his knee length silver braid over his shoulder and glared at his twin, “I'm not in the mood, so shut it. I can't believe Bane dragged us with him.”

Morion ran his fingers though his short, choppy hair, sighing, “Yeah, well, you better keep you mouth shut or he'll report it back to our Lord. So, suck it up.”

Krad just sneered again and moved to get a closer look at what was going on. Around the perimeter of the outside walls of the town, mages were strengthening the barriers for the upcoming eclipse, where the creatures of the dark were at their strongest. “What fools they are.”

“Powerful fools, none the less,” Bane commented as he appeared in a flash of flames next to him. “They seem to be anchoring the wards to the node under the palace, making them stronger by a hundred fold. I don't think even our Lord could break through that.”

Morion stared at the orange eyed being, “What are you saying?”

“I'm saying that the node underneath of the palace has been growing with every spell cast. The only people who tap into it are the royal family and their mages, and only then it's for powerful spells and sparingly. Those only use less than a quarter of the nodes power, in any case.”

Krad cursed under his breath, before he caught sight of the prince, “Ah, and there's the little princeling. I wonder how he's fairing without his mate.”

The three demons chuckled darkly at that before unfurling their wings and flying back to their lord, intent on delivering what they found out.

~*~

Draco observed as the royal mages erected barrier after barrier, preparing for the festival and the eclipse. Because of this, he hadn't been able to sleep in days and consequently kept him from his room, only going in to change from dirty clothes to clean ones. 

He sat on a bench, watching as the mages worked. He couldn't criticize them, though. He wasn't learned enough in the magickal arts to do that. He was only a class five mage, where as the most powerful was a class twenty. And it took years to get that high. At least three hundred.

Sighing, he stood and headed to where his friends were gathered for lunch. They had set up a picnic and were seated on a large blanket, food spread around them. Draco sat at the edge, feeling a little out of place next to all of his mated friends. “How are preparations going, Draco?” asked Blaise as he popped a grape in his mouth.

Draco groaned, “They're taking far to long for my tastes, but mother and father want everything to be perfect. The last eclipse happened back when the Faes were alive.”

Hermione spoke up at that moment, “Did you know that when there's a lunar eclipse that's when all magic used for negative means are negated. Though nobody really knows why dark creatures at stronger at that moment when their magic is used for negative means.”

Draco perked up, “So, you mean spells used for imprisonment and such are dissolved?”

Hermione nodded, glad that somebody was actually listening to her, instead of disregarding everything she said, “Yes, that's precisely what I'm saying. It's also good for rituals, ones for undoing, and such.”

Draco tuned her out after that. He had what he had been searching for. He only hoped he was right.


End file.
